


Three bombs and a wedding (Chinese version)

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin和Harry的婚礼</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three bombs and a wedding (Chinese version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three bombs and a wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423371) by [Fiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles). 



> 非常感谢帮我Beta的猴猴！！！  
> 此文同时发表于随缘居：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=161432&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D93%26typeid%3D93

Merlin紧张地看着手表。他迟到了。他总是在迟到。在Merlin所有的回忆中，Harry在生活中没有一次是准时的；即使在求婚的时候他都是那么拖沓。一如既往，仪式已经开始半小时了，哪里都没有找到Harry Hart。Merlin叹了口气正了正领带。他希望办公室里别出乱子；Harry对这类事情是非常认真的。实际上，有一次他错过了他的生日宴会，仅仅是因为巴西的分部遭到了袭击。Merlin又叹了口气；他真的，真的希望没有类似的麻烦。麻烦——在他们的工作范围中——是非常，好吧，讨厌的。

就在这个时候大门吱嘎着开了，Harry Hart走了进来，穿着一件白色的无尾半正式晚礼服，戴着红玫瑰以及相称的领结。当Harry走过甬道的时候房间里的每个人都站了起来。

“你上哪儿去了？”Merlin低声地问，“我在这里等得花都谢了。”

“抱歉，”Harry说，他声音柔和得令Merlin难以抗拒，“出现了一点我必须要到场的小争吵。”

“好吧，你迟到了30分钟。”

“我想着这个下午为我不可宽恕的拖延来做些弥补。”Harry在说，而此时牧师被叫了回来。他走到了两人前方的台子上，开始了既定程序。

“尊敬的爱人们，我们今天齐聚一堂……”

Harry盯着Merlin汗湿的双手，“你在紧张。”他在牧师庄严的声音响起时说。

“我当然紧张。”

“为啥？”Harry问。

“好吧，首先上一次你出现在一个教堂里时，你屠杀了里面的每一个人。更别提你之后搞的小惊险。”

“我告诉过你，”Harry平静地回答，“我必须让Valentine相信我已经挂了。否则他才不会扔下保镖让你有机会去干掉他。”

“那你究竟做了什么？”Merlin说，抬高了声音，“上次我检查的时候你什么都不肯说。”

牧师响亮地清了清嗓子。

“抱歉！”他们异口同声。

牧师继续了。

“那是机密，Merlin。”Harry低语，“你知道我不能说。”

“是的，是的【注1】……”他说，“那就这样吧，我希望你相信我。”

Harry扭头看向他，“我愿意【注2】，”他温柔地说，“比世界上的任何人都是。”

“你们现在，可以亲吻你们的配偶了。”牧师说。

他们接吻了，此时整个房间里都充满了欢呼以及响亮的掌声。Merlin狼狈地发现自己被出其不意地推倒。

“你这个不正经的……”

 

 

出现了一声震耳欲聋的巨响，这是一场让所有人东倒西歪的爆炸。Harry和Merlin本能地找到了掩体。之后又是一场爆炸，而这一次更近了。

“这见鬼的是怎么回事？”Harry大叫。

一个有着深色皮肤长着雀斑的年轻人爬向他们，他紧紧地扣住手臂下的手提电脑，“教堂被袭击了！”他大吼，他乌黑的头发覆盖着一层轻薄的白色粉尘，“我们的系统检测到至少有二十个敌对分子。”

Harry面对他的丈夫，“看上去我们得略过之后的招待了，亲爱的。”

“对我来说那很好，”Merlin微笑着说，“我一点都不喜欢宴会。”

他们亲吻彼此的时候，教堂板凳响起成片“哔哔”的电子告警声。“声音指令确认”一个机械声音响起，当那些板凳滑开时，露出一大堆的军事间谍器具。他们抄起来就冲向了大门，可每一步都被一场爆炸阻拦。

“你知道，”Merlin说，“这会是个非常棒的婚礼故事。”

“祝好运，”Harry在他们到达门边时说，“你会用到它的。”

“哦，别给我那个！”Merlin暴躁地说，“你才是昨天晚上输掉脱衣扑克的那个。”

“是啊。”Harry反驳，“但是那是故意的。”给了他一个狡猾的微笑。

他们在爆炸开始前咧嘴而笑，雨伞映着火光而打火机已经点燃。

 

那确实美妙至极。

FIN  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
【注1】：英文中我愿意与“是的”都能用I do 表示  
【注2】：同上一条

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://alisamiz12.tumblr.com/  
> 微博：http://weibo.com/2372271154/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6


End file.
